


Haunted House of Love

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eren Is a Little Shit, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Jean is scared of clowns, Light Smut, M/M, but its all fake blood so no worries, ereri, it's hardly explicit more like mature but whatever, levi sucks mean dick, theres a scene that gets a little graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: Eren and Jean go through a haunted prison, who knew it was the best place to pick up guys?Or the one where Eren hits on Levi and Levi takes it very seriously.





	Haunted House of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReluctantHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Soapy!  
> I really hope you like this story :D I've had the idea for months and thought it would be perfect for you!  
> And yes that's the fucking title I chose, shut up you love me.

The moon was high in the sky, casting a spotlight on me and my friends while we waited in the longest line known to man. It was a bit spooky, the moon being so full and staring down at us while we were still surrounded in the darkness and fog. Fog that was coming from machines beside me but that doesn't sound nearly as creepy.

A haunted prison, one that's been in movies and music videos, and was now going to scare the shit out of us by the people inside. Over the years it had become a Halloween tradition for me and some friends to come here, it was the only 'haunted house’ worth going to - and the hot chocolate they served was god like. You know, usually you get a cup of hot chocolate and it's practically fucking hot water with a brown tint to it. Not this place, it was liquid gold. 

“Would you stop monologuing about the hot chocolate? Seriously, you're so weird.”  
  
Then it was assholes like Jean that could manage to take the happiness of hot chocolate away from you. I shoved him with my elbow, making him spill his own drink all over the sidewalk. He didn’t retaliate since Marco was with us - any other time he would have been tackling me to the ground and throwing punches in every direction. I definitely used Marco’s presence to fuck with Jean more than usual. It was sweet actually, how utterly happy and gay they were together. They would often make this one stupid ass joke, something like, “I love you and I mean it in a completley homesexual way.”  
  
Fucking dorks.  
  
Armin decided to tag along with us this year, unlike all the previous years where he stayed home watching Mean Girls and eating popcorn. Apparently since we were in our final year of highschool he felt he needed to prove himself somehow, we insisted going to a haunted house wasn’t going to prove anything for the poor blonde but he was determined.  
  
And right about now he was looking more pale than a fuckin ghost.  
  
“Dude,” I stopped fucking around with Jean to address Armin. I placed my hands on the side of his face and looked over him closely. “Shit, Armin you’re gonna be sick.”  
  
Marco, bless his soul, grabbed the terrified Armin and sped over to the nearest trash can - where he proceeded to lose his dinner.  
  
“God, I hate seeing other people puke,” I groaned and turned away from the scene to face Jean. “ _Oh_ . Your face isn’t much better.” That earned me a smack to the side of my head.  
  
“Marco!” Jean called to his boyfriend, choosing to ignore me and my shouting over being slapped. “You guys coming?”  
  
There were only a few groups ahead of us, and while it was just Jean and I the people that worked here refused to put groups together. Marco shrugged in reply, one of his hands soothing over Armin’s back as he continued to puke his brains out. “Go go ahead without us.” He smiled and waved us on, again bless Marco for being such a fucking saint.  
  
Jean pouted, he had been looking forward to having his boyfriend protect him from the clowns hiding inside. Which was understandable, considering I was always the one calling for the dolled up circus freaks and telling them to chase Jean. When I was 11, I pissed my pants laughing when Jean saw a clown at the entrance and ran off screaming like he’d been stabbed.  
  
My mom was pissed at both of us.  
  
“We’re up,” Jean mumbled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up to the entrance. We handed out tickets over, entered the prison, and mentally prepared ourselves for the horrors inside.  
  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
  
Fuck I love haunted houses.  
  
Yeah, they’re beyond cheesy and a bit of a rip off - but having people jump out at you for fun and not to actually kill you is a fuckin blast. Jean gripped onto my wrist tightly, his nails digging into my skin while I walked slightly ahead of him.  
  
The beginning of the prison wasn’t my favorite, it reminded me a lot of some ugly victorian house. I was here for the torture rooms and prison cells. We walked up a semi rounded set of stairs, by passing where guards would have been standing many years ago, and moving our way further into the darkness.  
  
“LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!” Jean and I jumped together, the scream completely unexpected - hands shoved through the wall beside us grabbing for us and making us run down the hall and away from them.  
  
“AS IF!” I shouted over my shoulder as we hassled down the hallway.  
  
Okay, I’ll admit it - I’m kind of not the best person to go to a haunted house with. While yes, if someone gives me a good scare I’ll fucking _scream_ . However, I talk back to the people inside. Usually with awful one liners. Kind of like letting myself know it’s all fake and the girl crawling out of the TV isn’t _really_ going to steal my soul. It definitely a weird form of coping.  
  
Plus I’m hilarious.  
  
“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” Jean had moved ahead of me, dragging me with him to try and get away from the very first scare.  
  
“You’re such a pussy.” I laughed while Jean kept moving forward. There were a few more jump scares, ones that targeted Jean the most and just looked back at me in confusion when Jean powered through like a soccer mom high on coffee. Even a dude with the stereotypical chainsaw that was missing its chain threw his hands up at us without even getting the chance to start the motor.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Jean hissed at me once we passed the chainsaw guy.  
  
The path led us through the kitchen, which was always the most gruesome attraction. If Armin had made it inside he would have been fleeing at this part. We moved ahead, our gazes staying forward so not to look at the realistic body parts all over the counters. They really went all out this year, and it was fucking disgusting.  
  
Fires were lit on the stoves, boiling bloody looking stew with different limbs sticking out the top of the pots. Cutting boards were slick with fresh blood, knives stabbed into the wood with the scalps of human heads laying around like they were easy to skin off. Then above us, off the path so they were off to the side, people were hanging by their necks - stab wounds covering their bodies as they were bled dry into buckets at their feet.  
  
“This is fucking gross,” Jean hissed and I could only agree. It was way too much.  
  
“Are you boys hungry?” It was a woman’s voice, and it sounded like she was right behind us. But she wasn’t. Jean and I turned spun around to see where her voice was coming from and found no one else in the giant kitchen.  
  
“What the fuck?” Jean whispered and tightened his grip on my wrist.  
  
“Because I’m _starving_ !” She dropped from the ceiling, _the fucking ceiling_ , directly in front of us - like she knew we were going to stop in that very spot and search for her. Jean ducked behind me and shoved me forward - using my as a fucking human shield. “You two look delicious!” She screeched and look a step toward us with a perfectly clean and very sharp looking butchers knife in her bloody grip. Her eyes were wild behind her glasses, a wicked grin spread across her face and she held the knife up to us.  
  
“I’ve heard my dick taste good.” Yup. This is why you don’t take me to haunted houses.  
  
“I- _what_ ?” The girl dropped her hand back to her side and her grin dropped, only for her cheeks to fill with air before she started laughing. “Did you just say your dick taste good?!”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Oh my god, Erwin!” She shouted behind her, I wasn’t really sure to who until a ‘corpse’ sat up with a small smile.  
  
“You’re not supposed to break character, Hanji.”  
  
Hanji spun around to face ‘Erwin’, holding onto her stomach now as she continued to laugh, “he said his dick taste good!”  
  
Hanji didn’t stop laughing, even as we tried to walk past her and continue through the haunted house. Jean and I just exchanged confused looks to each out when we finally left the kitchen. That would be a story to tell later on. The one time I was in a terrifying kitchen and made the killer laugh until she couldn’t form words.    
  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
  
Past the kitchen was a single door waiting for us, where the inside it was brightly lit, and there was no where else for us to go. Jean’s walking slowed down, the grip on my wrist grew painful, and I grinning so hard it was hurting my cheeks. We both knew exactly what it was.  
  
The clown room.  
  
“We’ll zoom right through,” I lied when Jean moved to a turtle like pace. He didn’t reply, instead he froze once the music inside the room played. Think of the tune you would hear at a circus, only creepy and it would stay in your head for days after. “Come on,” I moved in front of him and jerked him to keep going.  
  
I passed through the door first and looked over to my right, sure enough.. there was a group of at least 13 of them. All of them were brightly colored and covered in blood, their faces made of rubber and not friendly in the slightest. Jean kept his eyes down, refusing to look up at the masters of his nightmares.  
  
“ _JEAN_ ,” I called to my friend, hearing a loud curse come from him at what I had just done. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Jean.” One of the masks called, coming closer to the spooked horse and doing their best to push him into a corner.  
  
Another moved in from behind him, pretending to reach but not quite making it, “What’s wrong, Jean?” Their voice was dripping with venom, clearly someone who was damn good at their creepy as job.  
  
“Come play with us, Jean.” Oh shit, it was twin clowns - admittedly that even scared me a little.  
  
A few of the clowns made their way toward me, in hopes of scaring me. I just waved them on to Jean, gave them a few compliments on their attire, and whipped my phone out to record Jean. They circled around him, calling his name and various other phrases. ‘Come play with us, help me, do you want to play a game?’ So on and so forth.  
  
It only took a few minutes of that before Jean was screeching and breaking through the circle, which I got all on my phone. “Don’t record me, asshole!” With a laugh I chased after Jean and waved goodbye to the circus group, some of them even waved back.  
  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
  
Eventually, after a few more scares, we reached the final portion of the prison - the _best_ part in my opinion.  
  
The cells.  
  
All I ever wanted to see were the cells. They were my absolute favorite thing throughout the entire prison, plus they were the scariest. There were no lights, only the moon peeking in through the windows was what  led us through the never ending row of cells. They were three stories high, which we only walked along the bottom level since the other levels were so old that it wasn’t safe to walk along them.  
  
“I swear it gets darker in here every year.” Jean complained, he was walking in front of me again but had refused to take my hand. Since I had given him up to the clowns, he said he would never forgive me for it. Hopefully he’d laugh at it in a few days, if not I still would still be laughing enough for the both of us.

As we walked along the cells, I tried to get a peek inside every one of them. Workers didn't normally hide in them to scare people, they were too creepy even for them. Only the most brave made the effort to hid in the darkest corners of the cursed rooms. The workers tend to hide in the shadows outside the cells instead, waiting for the next person to walk by, stalk them, and watch for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Now, the reason the cells were my favorite part of the entire haunted prison was because they actually looked gorgeous when displayed by the moonlight. Creepy yes, but beautiful all the same. The ancient paint looked dull, even with the glowing moon shining on to it. The blue paint chipped in some areas, revealing the rusted metal beneath that for some reason I found charming. At least these weren't the solitary confinement cells, if I found those charming I would be fucked up in the head.

I was busy looking at the cells, admiring them and ignoring Jean's gasps of, ‘ _oh shit, did you hear something_ ?’ When we were approached. I saw the movement in the cell, making the worker lose any amount of jump scare they might have had on me. I was already impressed they hid in there, I sure as fuck wouldn’t.  
  
They stayed crouched, keeping out of our eyesight, and staying in the shadows. Really, it was impressive how good of a job they were doing. I kept trying to make some kind of eye contact, to let them know I knew and that they should really focus on Jean. I watched as they moved ahead of us, their clothing so dark that I actually lost site of them.  
  
Which wasn’t good.  
  
That meant I could actually be scared by this person.. And when that happened -  
  
“GET IN THE CELL!!!” His voice full on screamed on the left of us, nearly scaring the piss out of me and making Jean literally sprint away from us. I was alone, Jean had left me behind to fend for myself, and the man decided to get right up in my face.  
  
Short.  
  
That was the first thing I thought of. He was a few inches below me, but that didn’t affect how intimidating he was standing in front of me. Next was his dark hair, darker than the shadows around us but looked to be soft. Honestly, even though I was scared? I really wanted to touch his fucking hair. I blame the moon making everything just look so damn perfect.  
  
I backed away, as if he would do something to me when he kept coming closer - but then he smiled. Two fangs popped out of his mouth - the most obvious sign in the world for what his costume was.  
  
“ _Ohhh a vampire_ ,” I mocked at the teeth that shined in front of me. “I'll give you something to suck.” My stupid mouth, my stupid fucking mouth. I was never going to a haunted house again, or if I was I was going to make sure that every single guy that worked there was a solid 1/10 and not a fucking 100/10 like this guy was. That would be the fucking line I use on him, how clever and original I was.

“ _Oh yeah_ ?” He moved beside me to lean on the cell doors, his eyes glowing with amusement. “And what would that be?”  
  
_WHAT_ \- no that what actually fucking worked?!  
  
“Uh,” I was at a complete loss of words, I said dirty shit like this all the time but no one ever called my ass out on it. “I- I don’t-?” A couple walked pass us, the pair tilting their heads at the two people that were standing there doing nothing. I turned away from them, making myself face the vampire. The way he was leaning on the bars was actually really fucking sexy, his sleeves were rolled back - exposing his thick forearms which could only lead to even better biceps.  
  
His hand reached toward me to run his knuckles run over the back of my hand sending sparks up my arm straight to my heart, “suck what?” He asked again, his hand moving up to trail up my arm . My face fucking exploded in crimson, butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I was pretty much a goner from there.  
  
There was no way this was actually happening. I must have gotten scared by something and fucking fell on my ass, maybe hit my head on the way down. Because there was no way in hell that someone this good looking was actually hitting on me.  
  
“These?” He grabbed my hand, bringing my fingers up to his lips for him to slip my pointer finger into his hot mouth. I gasped as his tongue rolled around my finger, his eyes dropping slightly as he worked over the digit.  
  
“ _Holy shit_ .”  
  
This was real. This was totally fucking happening. I’m not sure I’ve ever been so hard so fast in all my years on earth. I wasn’t _exactly_ a virgin, I wasn’t some kind of innocent lamb waltzing into the vampires den - but holy shit. I felt like I was about to be devoured whole by this gorgeous sexy creature.  
  
My finger was pulled slowly from his mouth with a pop and let go of my hand, then he took an even closer step to me to put our chests together. I could feel heat radiating from him, passing from him to me and making me even more fucking nervous than I already was. “Something else?”  
  
I found myself nodding, not even denying how incredibly turned on I was by the stranger in a costume.  
  
A low chuckle left the vampire, his hands moving to grab at my hips and lead me into the cell. “What's your name?”  
  
“Eren.” I replied quickly my nerves getting the better of me. “What’s yours?” I had to know, especially if I wanted to be moaning his fucking name while those lips were wrapped around my cock.  
  
The vampire didn’t reply right away, instead he got onto his knees and began working the button over my jeans, “Levi.” His eyes flicked up at me once he said his name, waiting for me to say something before he got to work. And fuck, did I mentioned how gorgeous he was? Would it be too cheesy I fell in love at first site?  
  
Yes. Yes it would.  
  
All the men I’d dated before were shy, unwilling to work with me, would hardly talk to me about sex before they were blushing and giving me weak handjobs. But here was an absolute god of a stranger on his knees for me about to suck me off like a good little vampire.    
  
I couldn’t say anything, my entire vocabulary went out the door when Levi gripped my thighs and pushed me up against the cell wall. His hands slipped under my hoodie and ran over my stomach, his touch sending a heat straight to my groin.  
  
“Wait, Levi-” I groaned out, the man’s lips were moving along my hips - kissing and sucking lightly at the skin there. But Levi stopped to look up at me, his silver eyes flashing with a not so hidden desire to suck me off. “Kiss me first.” Levi didn’t move at first, forcing me to beg - “please, Levi.” I felt like such a sap, clearly this would be a one time thing and I’d never see Levi again. I knew that if I didn’t at least kiss him I would fucking regret it the rest of my life.  
  
With a smirk, Levi stood up and grabbed at the back of my neck, pulling me down to connect our lips. And fuck that was worth asking for. His lips fit perfectly with my own, moving carefully as he tested the waters before he ran his tongue over my lips.I let my lips part and moaned when he slipped inside, urging his tongue to join his own. I was shivering in his arms from the kiss, I just knew it - but I’d never had someone kiss me with so much passion after knowing each other all of three minutes.  
  
One of Levi’s hands moved to my goin, grabbing at my cock. I gasped at the sudden touch, my entire lighting up with heat just from that simple touch, and Levi took that as an opportunity to bit down on my bottom lip.  
  
“ _Cute_ .” Levi whispered before getting onto his knees.  
  
And I was a fucking goner.  
  
  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
  
“Eren!” Jean came running up to me when I left the building, his hands grabbing my shoulders so hard it hurt. “Where the fuck have you been?!” Marco and Armin weren’t in site, so I just assumed they were waiting at the car for us. He must have been waiting for me for a while, normally I would feel bad but he did totally ditch me inside.  
  
I looked away and tried to hide the blush that was no doubt crawling up from my neck. I couldn’t exactly answer with, ‘ _getting the best blow job of my life_ .’ Now could I? Even if it was true.  
  
“He was getting the best blow job of his life.” Levi answered from behind me, scaring Jean for the second time that night and making him jump away.  
  
After we had finished inside the cell, Levi stood up and wiped the cum away from his lips - then insisted on taking me to dinner. Even though it was hours after any actual restaurant closed we assumed we could find _something_ open. And I wasn’t about to pass up a date with my fucking dream vampire.  
  
“You!” Jean’s finger was pointed in Levi’s face, the horse clearly holding a grudge on the pretend vampire.  
  
Levi looped his arm around me, pulling me into his side. “Me.” I was already learning that Levi was blunt, crude, and didn’t care what anyone thought about him.  
  
It wasn’t like we spent a fuck ton of time together, but we did walk through the rest of the prison with our hands laced together. It did give us some time to chat though as we ignored the remaining people trying to scare us.  
  
Levi was in college, his last year actually - he thanked god that I was 18. My parents made me start school a year late, don’t judge me. Anyway, we had more in common than just wanting to fuck each others brains out. Like our love of Sailor Moon - still not sure how we got on that topic. We walked really slowly through the rest of the prison, we even got passed by a few groups. I don’t know about Levi, but I had been trying to extend the time we had together.  
  
“ _You’re the reason I left Eren on his own back there_ !” Jean seemed to completely miss Levi’s blowjob comment.  
  
“Sorry?” Levi smirked, seemingly proud of himself at Jean’s reaction.  
  
Jean was going to continue yelling at the shorter male but was cut off by a loud pitched squealing, “Levi!!” _that voice_ .. The crazed chef ran over to us, stopping herself before she could throw her arms around us.  
  
“Oh _my_ god!” She pointed at me just like Jean had been doing to Levi only seconds ago. “You’re the guy with the good tasting cock.” Of course, I had to met Levi on the night I made _two_ fucking dick comments.  
  
Levi unwrapped himself from me and sped over to the woman to grab her by the collar, “And just how the fuck do _you_ know that?” He growled. Hanji, _that was her name right_ ? Only cackled in response.  
  
As Levi drilled into her with questions Jean scratched at the back of his head and walked over to me. “Did that guy really suck your dick?” Guess he didn’t miss that comment after all.  
  
“Fuck yes he did.” I grinned, the memory would be burned into my spank bank to touch back on whenever I needed it. Levi's nails digging into my thighs to hold me in place as he shoved my dick all the way down his throat, moaning around my cock as I shot into his mouth and watched him swallow down every mouth load.  
  
Christ.  
  
“How the fuck did you manage to hook up with someone in a haunted fucking house?”  
  
“No idea,” I answered with a laugh and watched Levi finally release Hanji, only to kick her in and shin before he walked away and back towards me.  
  
If I thought he was handsome in the prison then the actual lighting around us showed me how fucking wrong I was. He was god among men, carved with perfection, created with the the rarest gems, and for some fucking reason he wanted to take me to dinner.  
  
I was pretty much in love, who knew it could be that easy?  
  
Fin.  



End file.
